


Correspondence

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: [A semi-canon AU] Another what-if event, where Sophia never left Aibo after the events of Hundred and what if Magoroku Shido unknowingly fell in admiration.Despite his optionally distinguished school test elevations, constitutionally being amongst the highest-ranked within their institution, he wasn't specifically approachable to most, reflecting too profoundly of himself to fret much about those impoverished souls subordinate to his own ranks. He didn’t oblige any of those classmates as colleagues anyways. Occupying no comrades to, not fretting about begetting such besties using his classmates as mere pawns to his already twisted game. Until she came into his life, extracting him out of his accustomed principles and sentiments. Begetting someone else to achieve with savored foreign to him but also… implausibly precise. They weren't exceptionally sympathizers but they contrived to conceive this profession contemporaneously, unearthing that their dispositions were harmonizing shockingly well synchronically; securing it more straightforward for him to guarantee.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Correspondence

Magoroku Shido signified that undoubtedly capable to get his locality in the student council, in the commencement, he remained isolated from most, often spending his time in his office and at his desk, formulating plans within his mind while he wasn't working on his current positions tasks.

Despite his optionally distinguished school test elevations, constitutionally being amongst the highest-ranked within their institution, he wasn't specifically approachable to most, reflecting too profoundly of himself to fret much about those impoverished souls subordinate to his own ranks. He didn’t oblige any of those classmates as colleagues anyways. Occupying no comrades to, not fretting about begetting such besties using his classmates as mere pawns to his already twisted game. Until she came into his life, extracting him out of his accustomed principles and sentiments. Begetting someone else to achieve with savored foreign to him but also… implausibly precise. They weren't exceptionally sympathizers but they contrived to conceive this profession contemporaneously, unearthing that their dispositions were harmonizing shockingly well synchronically; securing it more straightforward for him to guarantee.

His father was in high power, the authority that he will someday concoct for his individual parsimonious accretions. His mother, he had none. Persuading them over with insignificant declarations and charming gaze. Outside of the boundary, he represented himself as implying omnipotent, efficiently self-reliant, and emphatically adroit. Easily accumulating the accurate solutions addressed to him on the insignificant cloths. Most girls would ask him out, some would give him small gifts. 

Sophia Sakharov. She rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

He was trying his utmost, his hardest just for her. Attempting to be the one in control but he rarely was, it was hard for him to adjust working with her towards the unknowingly beginning of Disaster force but they seemed to be rather decent teammates, despite the horrible things she did to him in the past, not being the nicest person towards him but she was better than everyone else, he assumed. Of course, despite the awful things she did she did some pretty nice things too for him and was using the nice light. She took all of his control and trashed the tools away seemingly within the trash only to get melted by his sorrows. 

Their established association remained contemporary, simple yet deep and complex, respectively all of the emotions reminded very well hidden, for the most part. Sophia's actions speak more than her words could ever do, Magoroku was more of the speaker and louder about his thoughts when he chooses but still… hiding these emotions weren't good, not for any of them. But what occurred on that route? Complex? Pretentious? Tortuously correlated to each other? This transpired relatively humble.

Ever considering the commencement of operating collectively financing the equivalent instructor. Both possessed an immeasurable alliance, comprehending each other undulations without much deliberation, traveling off, and frolicking with their motilities. Manipulating to develop some sort of cooperation. 

Punishment. The concept that rang in their inclinations periodically. A word that stroked anxieties but also comprises that emotions to a desire. The mere idea of one of them resizing such caught the other seemingly off guard. The judgment they felt didn't hate, far from it. Hatred wasn't the correct work to discuss this. However, on the inside, his subconscious denoted dusk but negatively extraordinarily…

_The most recondite ingredients, The gloaming remained arduous, mercilessly grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity, moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in the constitution._

_The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded decoys, authorizing the embellishment of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. His squadron gaze signified near the sufficiently expansive casement, inspecting as the radiant shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—virtually as if the declared piece comprised breathing and sweeping simultaneously with the Designatingtering, a familiar ornament on the shades._

_He recapitulated to be systematically ostracized and exhibited grievously without her, frequently pleading for her to return as expeditiously as she left. Efficiently bestowing irritation when he did this to her, habitually demonstrating her inconvenience but still comprised entirely shockingly reassuring. Though, he did his best to hide that feeling away from others besties Sophia, herself. To hide his fear away from others, refusing to show the weakness to anyone but this white-haired, an Angel and goddess concealed as a malicious demon, a girl that was cold as the mere winter weather, her stare was bitterly icy as the thick ice sticking to the footings of most common things. Even her whole theme of blue and white was a reminder to him that she was themed as the Ice Queen. Still, he intercepted that terminal arrival, ought his gliding off his uneasiness, signifying partially unsealed, omitting his delicate parchment imperiled but essentially he kept his scruff in check._

_Magoroku's subconscious continued sprinting, venturing his advantageous salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, his fleecy tan coded ears collapsing to the side of his, sheathing his margins with consummate tumult, painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously. He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him. His clothes and hair always ended up being completely disheveled, susceptibility to the sound of the flashing lights, the loud roaring booms, and zapping sounds. Openly allowing cameras to be placed underneath the room, seemingly not circulating a quandary or demur with her unfoldings of doing so. Acknowledging her to attend his every sway below when she so chooses, knowing fully well that she watches him sleep when she couldn’t. Stealing his food, but not just any, the ones he kept hidden for his own selfish pleasures. She somehow had it, taking it for herself._

_Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. Who wouldn't him as a parent? He was perfect! A mere reflection of perfection! At least, that is what he assumed about himself._

_Transpiring unhesitant for the simplistic application at any furnished that was instantaneous architecture. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That girl kept replenishing his thoughts. Despite operating with her for as long as he could recollect they never truly considered much besides their duties and dispositions from their masters. Uprightly, the approach of surmising her further didn’t even converge his remembrance latterly, he had no evidence of what her private presence transpired like._

**_“Sophia Sakharov… Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour._ **

**_What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?_ **

**_Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?_ **

**_Then..._ **

**_Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?_ **

**_Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?”_ **

_He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?_

Still, the more recondite the continued unequaled within his solicitudes the more his reconstruction professedly advanced dwelling, predominantly consequently. 

She remained the isolated individual who had restrained his ineffective achievements by the mere strings established within her tight clutch, essentially withdrawing to slacken her satchel on his structure and fortitude. Her tiny and slim pale palms accommodate the latchkey to his nucleus. Not directly but close enough, feeling the way she would maliciously toy with him. Constantly leaving him. Risking her life for Kyouya’s wishes, even going as far as to be dissipating his enthusiasm for her pennilessness to gratify their master. But why is Kyouya Gaen necessary? What obligation would he get in the entrance of their ostensibly implicit distinct admiration? Of course, he idolizes Kyouya from afar as considerably as she possibly did and the rest of the inequitable world, at some point, he had everything he ever aspired to be… financiers, publicity, colleagues. He was in the middle of the large ring, being the center of activities, raising up to the challenge. Playing along with her twisted game, refusing to fail. 

Sophia continued resting on the generous cerulean decoction sofa, the one most adjacent towards the door, her behind wasn't again the male, signifying sufficiently authorized to consult her vacant expression. Swaggering one of her unfastened strands of locks off the side, as she remained to manage her records. Her upper frame was hunching over towards the coffee table, focusing on the current work in front of her, staying too focused on her contemporary responsibility to be acknowledged him examining her languorously from his desk, navy eyes scrutinizing her every tendency.

Before she stacked the documents up, skillfully arranged the coded layers within the haystacks she was accordingly incorporating, seizing the expositions within her fingers, as she rose from her spot on the azure melanistic sofa. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky. Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Her voice, stern, filled with sudden annoyance. Swaying as her grey coded heels were stabbing the platforms, kissing the crumples of the floorings beneath her...

"Shido." 

“Huh?” Squinting, nearly falling out of his chair in the process but managed to keep himself upward, awkwardly shifting himself so that his feet would touch the floor once more. Pressing down the pavement as the stringy furniture creak to match his movements. As the sounds of her rhythmic taps were playing within his ears. Denoting conveyed out of his bewilderment by her austere communication now titling his signature. A confidential temper that he appeared utilized to distinguishing bequeath her lips. His navy eyes averted to gaze at the one who christened his surname, nearing his secretary with unforeseen affluence, feigning that he wasn't observing her intimately for the immediate several ticks, "What is it?"

"You forgot to sign one of the documents." 

"Oh?" He elevated one of his tan coded brows at that nearly mockingly her utterances, snorkeling at the mere idea of error piles. Picketing as habitually pointed at the folder within her other instruction, a hasty rhyme, lengthening his hand, dramatically and formally signaling for the female to step closer with the documents, "In that case, let me see. I need to clarify that, normally, I don't miss anything." 

She kept her lips sealed, not even letting a single twitch be known on her features. She was indifferent, void of any notable human emotions. As if she was refusing to let anything else slide underneath the endless cracks of her complicatedness. But following his orders without any protest or rejections. But she Swiftly carried her feet towards him, the sheets of papers neatly shackled within her clutch.

Simply watching her sways, the sound of her heels kissing the tiles below suddenly filled his ears once more, engulfing within the sound filling his room. Leaning down, placing the paper on the rather large desk for him to gaze at. Her body hunched over, seeing her tiny pale hands shift in front of him without effort. Why were her movements so perfectly formed? So swift in actions? So careful with how she portrays her words? 

"There," she pointed down at the paper, tapping on the desk with the tip of her fingers annoyingly but tenderly on the desk, creating some sort of sound, “Take another look at this.”

Letting out a soft groan under his breath, seeing as she was indeed correct about her words. Letting his navy eyes scanned the paper once more taking notice of the small missing detail right under his nose. 

"I'm not really feeling motivated… so why can't you just fix it for me?" Asking, no almost begging, almost being humiliated by her sudden actions, "I'm sure that someone such as yourself is capable of doing my wanting performance here, isn't that right?"

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted, watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, "Wh-What's wrong?" 

Narrowing her eyes being filled with annoyance, "You can't understand from your negligences in the student council if I do everything for you," her eyes shifted towards him, meeting his expression while his gaze, " _The student council President does all of the work_ , that is what you said, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, did I say that!" Utilizing his navy centers, concentrating to peer at her, essentially scrutinizing her prevailing tendencies with a vigilant perception, "You know, Sophia… I never admit this before but you have a keen eye on everything you do, definitely being able to see beyond the shallowest wrongdoings… that is a rare characteristic to own. You should be lucky." 

"Honestly. You're so much trouble," She barely moved from her spot but he could tell that she was almost cringing and even offended at his words, "Don't waste my time on your consideration." 

"Fine, as you wish," letting out a soft tired breath, not being the slightest bit bothered by her tone, simply agreeing with her since this wasn't going anywhere, "but it wasn't my fault."

She pointed towards the table once more, gesturing to the papers once more, declining to take his belatedness any further than she was willing too, “Finish fixing this falsity so we can subsequently move on, this isn’t the only work I need you to focus on. You also need to be prepared for the meeting tomorrow with the high council."

"I'm aware of that," puffing all knowingly at her, almost offended, "I'll fix this as I, Magoroku Shido, Aibo Academy's Student Council President, it is my responsibility to make sure everything is in order!" 

Recapturing the petty of the vehemence he squandered within the elapsed days, presumptuously proclaiming his egotistical character once more. Before the rest of her statements immersed within his subconscious provoking his abrupt exultant radiation to deliberately but inevitably dimmed additionally back to his primordial disposition. He edges of his lips soaking to an insignificant pout, “Wait… I have more work? I thought we were already finished for the day?” He felt himself descend further within his chair in pure dread at the thought, “What else do we have to do?”

She nodded her head in compliance, “Da, that will wait for later, for now, try to finish the current issue at hand." Her expression altered to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. A typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at her with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to throw jabs at him from their expenses, “You don’t like being unprepared, don’t you?”

Narrowing his blows in mere pity at her words, grumbling but didn’t bother to respond back to her question, instead, he focused on what she wanted him to complete. Reaching out towards the middle of his large office desk, seemingly clawing at nothing. He blinked, turning his navy blue eyes to glance at his whole desk, "I need a pen." Annoyingly muttering under his breath as the end of his lips dipped to an engrossed frown. 

She spoke nothing but awkwardly kept her stance, eyeing his very movements carefully. He felt her eyes watching him, studying his every move. She always was watching him from the background, from the side. She was the only one who silently watched and prey for him to win. To get to the top, he knew that she must have wanted and thought of that but refused to admit that much. Wordlessly, handing him the pen she had dwelling within one of his hands. Almost mocking him within the darkest parts of her mind.

"You know this would be quite useful beforehand."

"Just fix your mistake, Mr.President." 

That phrase made his frame involuntary suspended, denoting taken off his guard by those seemingly unheard names suddenly given by her. This girl definitely wasn't the one for any nicknames, almost as if nicknames and pet names were written permission of worthlessness and petty to even give out any in the first place. But her tone was suddenly mocking, too mocking for his taste, for his dismay.

Sophia was seemingly stoically and malicious teasing Magoroku about this from within the dark. Her actions seemed almost faint and unstable, barely witnessing her true intentions, yet, her intentions seemed also too clear to him. Her actions seemed so subtle one with a common eye could miss such but he was Magoroku Shido.

He shook those weirdly unexpected thoughts away, no time to think such unsolicited thoughts about this woman.

Muttering under his breath, trying his best to focus on his current task but his thoughts regarding her and the times they shared were eating away at him to his very core, effortlessly clouding his better judgment, as if was vigorously stirring away. His breathing became uneven, hefty, and midst. As if he'd seemingly forgotten how to breathe any fresh air.

"How can you miss these things?" The female asked in a surprisingly soft tone as he flipped past the sheets, eyeing the words carefully within his clutches, "They were right under your gaze?"

Shrugging at the female, merely being conducted with his work, lowering his eyes, "Beats me." He brought the sheets down to his large desk before raising his navy eyes to gaze at her, discussing further, "Though, don't forget that it was proven before that it's hard to spot what's right under our noses." 

She didn't bother to reply back to words, merely staring at him from her position, unmoving and gazing at him. Blinking rarely but notable. The room fell back to the silence. He hated this, her deadpan silent, how he would give anything for her just so she can speak to him again.

"You're usually prepared, aren't you? Today, you just appeared out of it. That said, is something unnerving you?" 

He didn't quite understand why she was even asking him how he was feeling. Did she even care? Why should she, it's not like she even cared much in the past before they were toiling with Ikazuchi and the Hundred Demons cards. The tinged of her voice didn't sound all too concerned but maybe that was already expected of her. 

But instead of dwelling within this swirl of unassisted questions, letting out a soft sigh, gazing back down at his desk, trying to keep his focus, bringing his hand towards his chin, raising it on the side of his cheek, keeping his foot on the chair…

"I-I guess… I have a lot on my mind right now…"

"And what may be on your mind?" 

He gazed at her complexity, her frame, still leaning over the desk, hunched over, her white soft almost colored like the pure white snow in the wintertime, wrapping seemingly off to the sides. Her head negligibly on the angle, tilted off to the side, almost like a lost curious kitten being left out of the streets, admittedly, the position that she was currently standing in was shockingly adorable…

The mere fact of that impression made his heart skip a beat, nearly out of his chest at the reaction that he truly was having a simple high school crush on her. She was very close as well, almost breathing on his skin, he felt the warmth of her body heat touching him, causing him to shiver. 

Not noticing how accurately adjacent she precisely resembled to be towards him. Her frame was far closer to his spinning chair then he'd imagine, almost as if she was inclining on the shoals alternatively. Withholding to impel his furniture or even deliver a piddling ambivalence to do so, quailing that he might maltreat her if he ingested that. 

Her closeness addressed him to quiver at the mere contemplation of their faces encountering. Revolting philosophies, assuredly that was never worsening to transpire. He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning swamped by a widespread figure of liquid. As if it was essentially predictable today, smothered by his mortification. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption.

_'Sophia… why must you make me feel this way about you…?'_

His inclination kept repeating the same questions over and over once more, begging him to find the right answers. While his heart was racing faster by the minute.

"Shido?" 

He blinked at the tone of her voice, instinctively flinching from the sudden alarm, "Huh?" Coughing inside his gloves out of embarrassment, "Oh, um, I forgot to answer your question...?" 

She only nodded in reply. Not that she really cared about the questions at hand, there were plenty of more things to be worried about that was on her mind.

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. How did she keep herself so well in check? How did she easily pick her words? But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Did she even have any to begin with? He was shortly being enthralled with those unanswerable questions...

"Oh, um...I…" he shook those thoughts away, "It's nothing important… nothing you need to worry about... though, why do you want to know? Or better yet, why would you care?"

"I don't." 

"Of course."

"However, whatever is swelling in your mind is affecting your performances and functions. So it should be some concern, there."

Raising an eyebrow, arcing a blow at her, "And how would _you_ know that!?" 

Narrowing her eyes with the glint of pity but didn't bother to respond to his claim. Typical.

"What is with that face!?" 

She didn't respond to his shouting, "Nevermind that." She scrawny further towards the table, applying her fingers to gather up all of the papers, "That's not important right now, there's still more work."

"Hold on, no," He did his optimum to regain his composer, altering his expression to that of something serious, points his index finger upwards all methodically.

She physically punctuated her actions, converting her head to take an annoyed glance at him, "What did you say?"

He recoiled at her bitter cold tone but tardily recuperated from his fright, "I said no," he repeated, "We'll only continue this on one condition." 

She didn't verbalize but merely stood still, her lower arms gingerly being bunched up to her intestine, keeping them in place stiffly. But he could tell she was annoyed with him. That's atrociously peculiar for Shido to enactment this way, she knew better than he was always focused on his duties as student council president and making sure all of the work was completed to his liking and she took those duties as seriously as she possibly could. But her mind was racing with new, sudden ideas, ones that she didn't crave. Causing her to overthink things once more… So what was this "one condition"? Why did she even care in the first place? 

"Since you're here, there's something I would like to… um… talk to you about…" he drawls with his words, awkwardly tinkering with strands of his tan coded hair, "... It's important, something I think that you should know."

She became befuddled with his quarrel, separating her lips with mere inquisitiveness, "I'm listening?" 

She didn't aspire to state such statements but she stayed inquisitive, overwhelmingly prying with what was so significant but the principal component of her coveted to devise previously and not receive to her but her spurs suggested like she was cemented to the ground. She composed inevitable she had her sky-colored eyes glued to his expression as hers was still lacking with disturbances. Forbidding to permit that arise underneath the rifts.

Nodding his head in compliance, he began to swirl the side of his strains even more so than before, "Well… you see…" biting his bottom lip, _'Why is this so hard!? Why can't I barely speak!'_ Shaking the mere thoughts from his mind, refusing to let himself back down from his confession, "... I really like being with you…!" Slowly but surely building up his will power…

"A young person such as yourself is more than fit for nobility like me and that's why my heart chooses you… I mean, I can't imagine anyone else that brings me such joy when we are together! When we are together, I feel as if you complete the part of me that is missing. Holding onto you because you made me feel truly safe, even if I knew you weren't going to save me. I don't mind what we do together as long as I'm by your side it makes me happy!" 

Permitting go of the stringy solicitudes, aligned himself up from his chair, "Sophia Sakharov… do you feel the same as I do with you, too?" Supplicating softly but in a thoughtful resonance, desperation swelling up his voice. His tendencies transpired amateurishly conducted, falteringly, substituting within his chair, maturing haltingly agitated just sitting there. As his features developed in intensity, a tinged that was demolishing his ostensibly absolute complexion.

Producing tremendous motility, proposing his hand, distributing it towards her chest, near her heart. Midst of her chest. She stiffened in position, virtually tensing her tissues, not foreseeing him to attain her. His handling was limp, but he was similarly apprehensively doing this, falteringly depositing his instruction in the plaza, "P-Possibly, you don't or maybe you do. Though, I-I-I won't know for sure until you tell me what you really think first!"

She had no impressions to obtain an angular turning duration, "Shido..." he uttered beneath, "Are you…" she germinated a minor measure backward not irritating to dispatch her messages, provoking him to blench back.

"Oh?" He felt his heart merely leap out of his chest as his panic arose once more, "I shouldn't… it was wrong of me to do so," the heat started to rush towards his cheeks, feeling the overwhelming sensation reaching towards his face, covering his features with the deep crimson, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me for touching you there!" 

"Why you…!' She shook her head at that, "Nevermind that!" She snapped as the loudness of her sudden tone stimulates him to flinch from pure shock, staring at her with pure worry and heartbreak, "P-Please, Calm down, Sophia!" 

"This…" she started, "This is wrong," she alluded frighteningly in an incredulous manner. She steered her finger upward, essentially deliberately ingesting accordingly, "You shouldn't feel that way."

Her acknowledgments and precipitate behaviors appeared uncommonly scrambled to him, plausibly because her reactions were much more vigorous than anticipated. Then again, what was he suspecting with her? She's consequently mysterious in characteristics that this captured him off guard.

Her statements originated his lips to plunge further to a sulking grimace, resembling preferably disillusioned with her performances, "But I do feel this way, Sophia…" he sniffled as the corner of his eyes incited to shred up a succinct, "Because you can't control who you like, the heart just picks for you. I don't think what I'm feeling is wrong; while this feeling pains me it doesn't seem wrong." 

"I'm certain that Kyoya-sama wouldn't like this, he didn't order me to..." 

He reeled his acme, "Forget about him for a moment! This has nothing to do with him, this is only about you and me."

"B-but…"

"Sophia," That intimate sturdiness of him instructing her to do something with the insignificant dubbing of her title. Locating the splintered wedgies his foundation down corresponding the platform practically as if he was directing her to obstruct whatever it was that was tormenting him. 

"I'm being serious here, Sophia…! I want to be the one to protect you, the one you run too when you're sad or feeling lonely." Gulping heavily, in response, "Sophia, I want to be that manly figure in your life. Not Kyoya Gaen. No one but me… I felt this way since you saved me that one time, actually… you remember what happened, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"Huh?" The edge of his lips gradually curled to a dispirited glower at that, "You were losing your power and passed out, you made me so worried that I might lose you then and there! I had no idea what to do or how I could help you because, without you, I'm lost! But then you saved me! I couldn't believe someone like you actually bothered to save me! I thought we were both going to be toasted that day!" 

"So?" She groused nearly derisively at him. She hiked an eyebrow at his stuttering but didn't hassle to assert anything subsequent of that, attaining in the deceased and appalling taciturnity for a mere instant, "That doesn't matter anymore. I should've taken away your memories like I originally planned…"

"Huh? Please don't do that!" He drove to alarm, "Still, how about this…? We should kiss." 

"We're not doing that," Scrutinizing him with nauseate at his precipitous bluntness, sniffling, “And what does that have to do with what we are talking about?" 

"I-I-I know that this probably seems unapproved in school to do such things but…" He scampered, establishing some sort of friction with the tip of his gloved finger against his cheek, "Well, if we kiss each other maybe that will clear up at least something. Maybe, it will tell us if this feels wrong or not, we won't know unless we try." He carefully explained, "It doesn't have to be fancy or even long… just a simple peck on the lips will do… " he flapped his head once more, earning his hands down as they occurred to tense, "Just… nothing more than that, okay? I don't want my reputation to be ruined because someone catches us or walks in." 

She swiveled her eyes raspingly, "Like you ever had a good reputation, to begin with." 

Balling his gloved fist, hiring the tips drilled into his palm as he swings his arms up and down in a cadence proposition, "Hey! Like you're any better!?" He screeched following her words being objectionably exacerbated by her impromptu absurdity, "At least I get among the highest grades in our school, too!"

"Whatever." 

Waggling his head as he nimbly was regaining his composer, diminishing the amplification of his voice, "We are getting off-topic," he cleared his throat, making sure it wouldn't end up cracking on him, "That being said, will you reconsider this?" 

"Shido… I already told you _—"_ deliberating for a moment, halting her intelligence, respectively she comprehended that this was exceedingly complicated than just occurring back and white. If she kept rejecting him then she'll have to deal with his constant complaining, "Fine." 

His eyes enlarged at her simplistic response, his eyes shimmering with something she couldn't considerably make out, "What? You actually mean that…!?" 

"Just hurry up and get this over with before I leave you."

"Of course!" He couldn't assume the concepts that were evading her lips, "Just… give me a moment to relax?" He didn't bother to wait for a response, already losing his composer. He veered to the opposite side of her, inviting his final slide, hearing the wheels shaking. He was hunched over, muttering something that she couldn't make out before turning back to face him.

He took a deep breath, clutching the railings to his chair tightly before using his body strength and raised himself out of his chair while slowly letting go of his mental comfort. Hearing the vibrations of the chair creaking as he took forward. Discreetly exercising imperceptible steps towards this woman, until he was a mere inch away from her, close enough to do what they were about to do but also far enough to where it was hard to breathe and suffocating. Caressing each other’s physique temperature. The white-haired vice was now standing still, her arms falling to her sides once more. Resorting back to her normal devoid expression but despite all of that he feels that she wasn’t feeling this way on the inside. She was struggling, almost, that he was thinking but he was feeling the same.

"Um… hold still, Sophia." He quickly spoke to her, sheathing his fingers around her firearms, retaining her in place, all she proceeded was a cessation, demurring to depart on his requests, "I-I'm going to kiss you now…!"

"Da…" She didn't understand why she was motivated to feel embarrassed, _'I can't believe you're making me do this, Shido. Why do you want to understand this so badly? Why do you prefer to dwell on things like this? You think this kiss would help you with whatever you are trying to understand for yourself,'_ annoyingly grunting under her inspiration, narrowing her eyelids at him, her expression was definitely apprehensive as well. "I'm overthinking this." A low tone muttering under her breath, low enough for her be able to hear it. An inadequate form of sweat trickling down the side of her cheeks, small but distinguished.

"Huh?" Peering at her in confusion, "What was that Sophia? Did you say something?"

Closing her eyelids before moderately shaking her head in a no, observing as her white long hair in the front swaying with the movements of her shaking. A few moments past, fluttering her eyes open once more, "Are you going to kiss me or not? I don't like wasting my time, Shido."

"Y-Yes! I was going too!" Diagonally in front of the female. Swallowing deep as he was inexperienced with such actions, not even having his first kiss. She was going to his first and he began to wonder if she ever kissed anyone before as well. Probably not. She didn't seem like the type to be all that fancied with sappy romance and frankly he wasn't either. He could feel her material radioactivity against his, he lived much taller, by a mere inch or two so he had to buck his knees, generally, he normally made himself appear much smaller because of this so there were no issues there but... he was nervous. He couldn't move any longer, merely standing there, "Just a bit timid... I guess. I never did this before," Piercing his bottom margin brutally for convenience, "Why? Do you still want to do this? Are you okay with this, Sophia? I mean, you don't strike me as a girl who wants to do these sorts of things, though..."

"As I suspected... That is fine, I'm agitated as well," Her tongue enunciated outrageously sympathetic to him, "Who said I don't want that as well?"

"Huh?" His locution is an alternative to that of unsullied absolution, adjudicating to prepare her given catechism, "I, Uh… intuition... you actually made no effort to… I mean... I can't believe it...!"

"No, I mean... I assume it is too late to not engage what you want as of now, that said, I think we should go by you requested," she quailed at her own unexpected information, mentally smacking herself across the head for acting like this, _'His perfumes is vanilla scented, it smells... delightful... ugh,_ _What I am saying? Being with someone for so long as we have... feelings would be developed, I should have realized this sooner. The way he acted, this all makes sense to me now.'_ She needed to stop thinking about this much and focus on what they were going to do. Instead of dwelling within his mind. her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his routes as her expression altered to a malicious sneer, deriding him including a tease. "Unless you already changed your thought and would like to withdraw from embarrassment."

"Wh-What are you saying? Wait...! Don't tell me...!" He dwindled his eyes, pouting at her, "How rude! Now I recognize that you're tantalizing me, too!" Dramatically huffs at her, slipping into his egotistical self once more, "I bet you wouldn't be able to find wonderful and soft lips quite like mine before~!"

"Big talk," She reflected for insignificant importance, "I wouldn't know that unless you actually gave this a try."

"R-right! Of course!" Exercising a deep breath, letting his chest elevated up and down before tilting his head imperceptibly to the side, inclining forward, clumsily plucking his portals, inadequately settling his lips on hers, planted that delicate kiss. The two teens naturally dampened, unreliable of where to go momentarily, or what they should both do presently. They both gawked at one another ponderously, inspecting in each other distinctive melancholy eyes. None of them didn't thrust for a deeper or more intense kiss. To him, her lips felt delicate and diminutive, flawlessly asphyxiating her essence. This suggested fragmentary but not obverse. Rubbernecking ponderously at her. Sophia remained the one who composed the preeminent motility after this, instead of administering the salutation, she heaved her hands while preserving in mind that he was still clutching her forearms, clubbing her palms near his forearms, benevolently propelling him to move away. 

"Yikes!" His eyes stretched, gaining his senses once more. He took her single and he slowly broke the kiss, stepping away from her, "Oh dear…. Did… Did I accidentally make the kiss go on for too long?"

"You made it seem as if you wanted more than just that one kiss.” 

She didn't bother to speak much about the topic, instead, she kept her focus on being as vague as possible.

“Wh-What!?" Heat within his cheeks was fastly growing hotter as the time was flying past them, dramatically tossing his arms around, bungling with his arms, “D-Don’t be silly! That's such an s-sneaky thought! I-I-It would've never even crossed my mind to do something like that!" His whole body tensed as his muscles tightened with pure dread at the thought of her killing him. Doing more with her was purely unintentionally for his actions. He didn't long to go further and he shouldn't; a simple soft peck was asserting enough on its own for him and possibly for himself as well.

“I understand, you are trying to get a better taste so you can determine whether it feels right to you or not."

She ended up shoving his shoulders with a tight grip, causing him to step back and trip on his black colored tall boots, yelping loudly as he landed on the floor, "Ahh!" He groaned and annoyingly winced in pain, "Ow, that really hurts!" He shouted in pain rubbing his bottom, before glaring up at the female simply standing still in front of him, raising one of his arms, waving his finger accusingly at her, "What was that for!?"

"For daring to kiss me, idiot."

He let out a faint groan but gradually plucked himself back up from off the floor, using his hands to dust down his outfit of any dirt or particles that might've seized on it, "Now, that we did that... Wh-What should we do now?"

"That can wait for later, Shido... as of now, let's conclude this work."

"O-Of course! That sounds like a good idea!"


End file.
